Sybil
Sybil is a character introduced in the season finale of the seventh season and the main antagonist of the eighth season of . She is implied to be a "Siren". Through clues left by Enzo, Bonnie deduces the creature is a Siren, as it corrupts and enslaves those that cross its path, and feeds off of the darkness in a person's soul as well as devouring their bodies. Sybil states that she is tasked with harvesting evil souls, and has enslaved Damon and Enzo to assist her. She has a connection to a mystical symbol and weapon thought to originate from Hell. History Early life It is yet unknown the early life of Sybil. However, Virginia St. John mentioned that she has been alive for thousands of years and cannot be killed. 1882 Dalton St. John somehow was able to open the vault and went in along with some of his colleagues. He began to hear whispers calling out his name which drew him further into the cave behind the vault. Then both him and his friends found their lamps flames quickly snuffed out which followed with him being attacked by it. Dalton and his friends were able to escape but the monster within seemed to somehow tear his humanity turning him into a vicious remorseless killer who brutally killed his friends. 2013 Virginia St. John forced Lucy Bennett to seal the vault with Yvette St. John inside. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Seven In Somebody That I Used to Know, Virginia tried to kill Bonnie to prevent her from opening the vault where Sybil was. In Kill 'Em All, because of Damon's deal with Alex, Bonnie is forced to open the Armory's vault. However, because of her previous conversation with Virginia, she makes a plan to keep her promise to Virginia. After unsealing the door of the vault, Bonnie quickly leaves while Alex and her team go inside only to find Yvette's corpse. Suddenly, many of them are killed by Sybil in the vault. Alex and the few remaining try to flee only to discover that Bonnie trapped them inside the building with a spell, in order to trap the monster she unleashed. In Requiem for a Dream, Damon and Enzo mentioned that the last member of The Eight Everlastings was inside The Armory that was sealed by Bonnie and that the monster could be a problem. Later, corpses of The Armory members are shown, scattered across the building. In Gods and Monsters, she uses Elena's voice to lure Damon further into the vault and eventually gets to him. Enzo enters the vault soon after and is confronted by Damon, who asks if it's just him. After a conversation about heroes and their girls, Damon tells him that it doesn't always work out so great and that at first, it hurts, but it then becomes kind of fun, and Enzo is grabbed from behind by the monster. After three months, Damon and Enzo have been piling up bodies on the West Coast and they are seen in a warehouse, where they are surrounded by multiple hanging bodies with their throats slit as Dalton St. John had done to his fellow The Armory members. Season Eight In Hello, Brother, Sybil forces Damon and Enzo to collect more bodies for her to feed off of. Damon mentions that the darker they are the better. After Stefan and Bonnie find her recent mind control victims, Damon is seen responding to something that she says in his mind; that she isn't ready for Stefan yet, and that he needs to leave. Stefan and Bonnie leave, and Sybil is presumably pleased by this. After Damon and Enzo capture a killer and feed it to her in the pool of blood, the blood starts to bubble, the sound of singing can be heard, and Sybil rises from the blood and shows her face for the very first time. Physical Appearance Sybil is a beautiful woman with a slender body, long dark brown hair, and black eyes. She has strong facial features and an olive skin tone. In her creature state, Sybil's skin is dark green and her nails turn to black claws, while her fingers elongate. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality:' Virginia mentioned that it can't be killed and it has lived for thousands of years. *'Super Strength:' The 'Creature', also known as Sybil, appears to have above normal human strength because it killed various members of The Armory fairly easily and in quick succession. She appears to be at least strong enough to hold Damon and Enzo long enough for her to enslave them. *'Super Speed:' The Creature is super fast, which was seen when she evaded The Armory's men who were searching for her in the vault, Sybil's speed was best shown when she dragged Enzo into the shadows. *'Telepathy:' The Creature can enter into the minds of another, read their thoughts and access their memories. Unlike Silas who had to use his will to enter his victim's mind, the siren is a constant presence in her servants' minds, who are actually conscious of this. Damon had to warn Enzo about thinking thoughts about trying to fight the siren. *'Mind Control:' The Creature controlled the minds of Dalton, Damon, and Enzo. The reason why and how it did it is unknown. *'Voice Manipulation:' As a fabled Siren she is able to manipulate her voice to lure her victims. Either through enchanted singing or mimicking the voices of others like Yvette St. John and Elena Gilbert. *'Underwater Breathing:' Sybil spent months underwater, it is possible that she has the ability to breathe underwater. However, it is also possible she may periodically surfaced. Weaknesses *'Magic:' Sybil appears to be susceptible to the powers of witchcraft seeing as the Bennett witches were able to imprison her with a spell. *'Hunger:' Sybil has to feed to recover her strength. She feeds on a person's soul and everything horrible that the person has ever done. She also has a need to feed on the physical bodies of her victims, leaving behind mere scraps of limbs and blood. Also by feeding, she is able to assume a normal human form rather then her monstrous one. Servants *Damon Salvatore *Enzo St. John *Dalton St. John (Formerly) Appearances Season Seven *''Somebody That I Used to Know'' (Mentioned) *''Kill 'Em All'' (Unseen/Mentioned) *''Requiem for a Dream'' (Mentioned) *''Gods and Monsters'' Season Eight *''Hello, Brother'' *''Today Will Be Different'' *''You Decided That I Was Worth Saving'' *''8x06''File:09-19-2016 Paul Wesley-Instagram.jpg Name *'Sybil' came from a Greek origin and means "prophetess".http://nameberry.com/babyname/Sybil Trivia *It is possible this species is the oldest creature known in . **She has a power very similar to Immortals (mind control). **This means she would have to be over two-thousand years old to surpass Silas and Qetsiyah *According to Virginia, she has been alive for thousands of years. *Sybil was magically imprisoned in the Armory twice by a Bennett witch. **She was first sealed in the Armory's vault by Lucy Bennett in 2013, at Virginia's request. **She was sealed again within the Armory by Bonnie Bennett in 2017, moments after she had unsealed its vault. **Sybil has many similarities with Silas: both are immortals (Silas was a truly immortal man, and the Monster was told to be unkillable), both are thousands of years old, both were imprisoned by a Bennett witch in their cave cells, both have an ability to create illusions and control people's minds. Both were rumored to bring about hell on earth and the end of the world. Virginia attacked Bonnie when she learned about the possibility of the vault being opened just like Kol tried to kill Jeremy when he learned about the possibility of Silas being free. *Julie Plec has said that the Monster has a name but that it will be a major plot point for season 8. *Sybil's creature form is CGI.http://www.tvguide.com/news/the-vampire-diaries-season-7-finale-damon-enzo-steroline-creature/ *According to Julie Plec, the monster is thousands upon thousands upon thousands of years old, making it the oldest creature in either show. *According to the Season Eight teaser, the monster feeds off of all the evil a person commits and corrupts their souls. *Casting for the character was done under the name Sybil for which Nathalie Kelley got the part. The casting call read, "an immortal who uses her immeasurable power and influence to control other people, manipulating them into twisted games and tests for her own amusement and glorification." *Sybil's mind control powers seem to have changed since the last season as Virginia states that the monster simply takes away her victims humanity and empathy which is showcased when Damon and Enzo were killing people contently at the end of season seven. This season however, Damon states he had flipped his humanity switch with Enzo holding onto some of his own humanity, as he subtly warned Bonnie and Stefan to leave. And in contrast to their happy emotional states in the last season, neither Damon nor Enzo is happy with having to kill people, with Damon subconsciously using his memory of Elena to keep himself going. Gallery Armory2.PNG|As seen in Bonnie's vision in 7x21 Armory1.png|Comic Con Promo 801-108~Damon~Enzo.png 801-110~Damon~Enzo-Sybil.png References See also Category:Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Antagonists Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Immortal Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Eight Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sirens